Blood Desire
by RoseKimura
Summary: Walking home from work after a late night shift, Yugi stumbles across a dark silhouette that may just turn his life upside down. (YYxY)
1. Stalker?

**Blood Desire-**

 _ **Prologue: Just a short prologue to introduce the story. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters, possible future OC's will be named.**_

* * *

The weather turned bleak as black clouds hovered over the horizon and trees thrashed in a sombre dance of destruction. Thunderous roars resounded in the air, accompanied by heavy belts of rain that pelted down on my suitcase, the only form of shelter I was able to utilize on my long and uneventful journey home. I picked up my pace with every burst of light and worked my left arm around my waist for self-comfort. G _od_ did I despise working later that necessary.

I'm not exactly a workaholic, but I'd be damned if I didn't reach my deadlines. One distinct fact about me is that I will _never_ allow myself to slack off on the job, even if that means keeping myself behind until midnight. It's something that Seto always teased me about regularly, thus piling a stack of documents on my desk to read and sign off, only for that process to repeat until he clocked out.

It's not something I've ever minded, working lengthy hours a day has never bothered me. However, departing from the warmth of my office and falling victim to mother nature's wrath is nothing but a huge, unwelcoming jolt of cold air.

The lack of material clinging to my skin didn't help in the slightest, and it was beginning to take a toll on my body. The rain was merciless, attacking my flesh and soiling me with a bitter blanket. The rain didn't seem like it would let up for a while, nor did it appear that the wind would ease itself into a slumber.

Each stride I took was quick but sloppy, I felt my feet dampen as the water leaked through the base of my shoes and soaked through my socks, producing a faint _**squelch**_ sound with every footstep.

A steaming shower was in order when I returned to my apartment, along with a cup of hot chocolate and a quick takeaway curled up by the fireplace, watching a collection of overrated romance movies. The simple thought had my lips curving into a minute smile, only for it to disappear mere seconds later as a piercing scream; that seemed to burst my eardrums and send me a few steps back, broke free with the night wind.

Instinctively I jumped back in shock, spreading my arms wide as my legs buckled and my suitcase tumbled to the ground with a loud **_splash_**. It reminded me of a horror movie I saw with my friends back in high school, it had me scared _shitless_ for weeks.

"Don't worry about it mate, just a bunch of kids trying to turn heads."

Picking my drenched suitcase up from the path, I nodded mutely and watched the silhouette vanish from sight. Something about that reassurance did nothing to set my mind at ease. I'm no scream expert, but that scream was blood curdling, filled with nothing but immense pain and suffering. It sounded like someone needed help...

I clutched my suitcase tighter to my chest and navigated around the corner as quick as my feet could take me, trying my best to discard my negative thoughts and escape what seemed to be like unsafe territory. I just couldn't get the sense of unease out of my system, something about the area had my blood turning cold, yet I had an overpowering urge to investigate the area thoroughly just for self-assurance and to be certain that nobody was in the midst of danger. Or that's what I told myself.

I retraced my steps and peeked my head around the corner, blinking as water droplets attacked my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. I could hardly make out a single object, the little illumination from the lampposts that were once casting a soft glow on the street remaining shattered and powerless, as though an unknown force unleashed its inner strength and fractured the glass... like the wind, perhaps? Yet they were working perfectly fine a few minutes earlier.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

I didn't expect a response, in fact, I didn't know if I wanted one. The dread that worked its way in my system began to spread like a fire only to settle in the pit of my stomach. If my skin wasn't already soaked to the bone and numb, I would have thought that the temperature dropped significantly with my question. All noise seemed to have mellowed down to a whisper, yet the rain fell heavier than before and the crooked trees continued to sway vigorously against one another.

Relaxing my muscles and heaving a sigh when I didn't get a response, I picked up my suitcase that I never knew I settled down and turned around to proceed my journey back home. However, I stopped abruptly in my tracks and stood frozen on the spot as my gaze lifted. Down the road stood what appeared to be a black silhouette with piercing crimson eyes, staring at me as I stared back at them.

I felt strangely hypnotized, as though my body wasn't working under my own command and rather under someone else's control. But with how much I screamed at myself internally to turn on my heel and escape the initial danger that was sure to come, I just couldn't. With every blink, the figure grew closer. With every inhale, the storm increased with intensity.

I never felt so useless before.

But then the black mass disappeared and the storm came to an unexpected halt with it, leaving me staring at a vacant spot with complete fear. The palms of my hands grew sweaty and my throat went dry. I did anything that any sane person would do in my situation. I ran, I took advantage of my newfound adrenaline rush and scrambled back to my apartment. Locking and bolting all doors, securing the windows and shutting every curtain to conceal the outer world.

Whether an illusion or not, those blood red eyes remained burned into my soul.

I would never forget them.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

After arriving home last night, I took a quick shower and prepared myself a ready meal as a takeaway replacement. As much as I craved pizza, the fear of meeting the same crimson gaze when opening my front door was just too hard to ignore. Every time I let my mind freely wander to the forms shadowed appearance, I would feel myself recoil into a tiny shell; like a child who's under the delusion of being watched by an imaginary monster living inside their closet.

Without giving reason to Seto, I left work earlier than usual and brought my assigned documents home with me to complete in the comfort of my own apartment. I just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

I shook my head and reached for my phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello, Yug?"

"Hi, Jou! I thought I'd give you a call-"

"Yo Yug, dis is weird. Was just gonna call you and ask how you were doin'. Seto 'ere just arrived from picking Moki up from his friends 'nd told me dat you left work early. Are you sick buddy?"

I laughed at my friend's concern. Even after beginning a new life with Seto he never stopped worrying about me. "I'm fine Jou, I'm just a little tired tonight."

There was a pause on the other end, as though he was contemplating his next words carefully. I grew worried but awaited my reply.

"Just be careful alright. Did you watch da news Yug? Some woman was found dead at Mystic Avenue. Her body had been disposed of in the alley and she adorned puncture marks on one side of her neck like she was bitten by some kind of animal. There's also no ties at all dude, like the police are left speechless. It's some weird shit I suppose...Yo Yug, you der bud?"

The words that I so wished to voice dried out at the tip of my tongue as I caught a glimpse of crimson out of the corner of my eyes, leaving me completely speechless and horrified. My hands and body began to sweat, as though I was being suffocated with an overpowering heat, trapped in a sauna with no escape route. I was shaken, fearing to move a single muscle yet I couldn't stop the trembles that took over me. The troubled voice of my friend soon died out to a mere whisper, the faint "are you hyperventilating" or "should I come over?" barely registering in my mind.

"Agh.."

"Damn Yug, you are freaking me out right now!"

I did everything in my power to free myself from the confines that were placed on my every muscle, internally screaming, kicking, crying and pleading for my freedom to no avail. The shadow lurking in my perception was nothing akin to my imagination, I knew my eyes weren't deceiving me. I may fear the supernatural, but my mind isn't so cruel as to torture myself into submission with unwanted hallucinations.

Yet familiar blood red eyes watched me through my bedroom window, the very bedroom window that once was obscured by the curtains I was adamant I shut upon my arrival.

"Are you alive bud?"

I had no idea what snapped me out of my stupor. However, all at once I was released from my imprisonment and regained back my voice as well as my senses. It was like a weight was lifted from my body, replaced with nothing but warmth. It calmed my nerves a little, yet my mind was far from at ease. A glance at my discarded phone back to the window had my head pounding with confusion and skepticism... I was starting to question my sanity.

"Yug..? Geez, give your pal some reassurance here!"

I blinked out of my daze and ever so cautiously reached out for my phone. Licking my dry lips and clearing my throat. "I uhh... Jou."

"Yugi! Don't scare me like dat again alright? Wat did you get up to making me all worried an' stuff?"

I bit my lip, shook my head and glanced back towards the window. Nothing, of course. I did all I could do to shift away from the tension and break the ice that buried me. I laughed. Although not the least bit authentic, I laughed over my delusion and wiped at the tears that accumulated over my outburst. Scared out of my mind as I was, I knew that letting it eat away at my mind would only cause me further discomfort and confusion, checking the source was my only option, I was sure.

"Yug! Dude, seriously...?"

"I think someone has been following me." I replied bluntly, still trying to make sense of the situation.

His response made me wince at the sheer volume of his voice, although I expected nothing less from him. "What! Why didn't ya say anything? Call da police man, I'll come over an' kick that dudes ass! Oh, just wait 'till I get my hands on him, I'll make him pay for harassin' my buddy! I outta give him a piece of my mind that bastard!"

"Calm down Jou! I said I _think_ , did you hear me? I _think_."

"Da fuck Yug? You either saw someone playing peeping tom or you didn't."

"I don't know..." On instinct, my eyes flickered back towards the window, however, nothing out of the ordinary met my vision. "I swear I saw something akin to red eyes peering back at me through my window only to disappear seconds later. How do I explain that without being deemed as crazy?... Jou?" I gnawed at the corner of my lip as a perpetual hum filled my ears suddenly, as though the line went flat. "Hello, are you there?"

 **Tap, tap, tap!**

My eyes immediately darted back towards the window, my whole body freezing over with a blizzard of fear. I was definitely being toyed with.

 _ **Nothing**_ was there.

"Sorry Yug, moneybags nearly exploded after a phone call with one of his employees. Something 'bout an important document being misplaced."

"The fuc-, Look Jou, I think I'm going to call it a night. All this paranoia has made me sleepy. I'll call you in the morning, ok?"

"Ay, but what about dat stalker-"

"It's probably nothing, goodnight." Ending the call before he could protest, I pulled the phone towards my chest, heaving a shaky sigh and closing my eyes to soothe my nerves while focusing on steadying my breathing. To say I was tired was nothing but an understatement, distressed and emotionally exhausted seemed more appropriate. I just wanted to sleep, to forget about the paranormal and wake up feeling restored and back to my usual self.

Applying pressure to the phone in my hand, I left my position on the sofa and advanced towards the window, daring to scan the outside for any possible intruder. When I found nothing out of the ordinary, I bolted the windows, drew the curtains and did a once over. Only after investigating the same area several times did I allow myself to enter my room, collapse on the bed and succumb to the land of dreams.

Not knowing that the entire time I was indeed being watched, until the very moment I awoke.

 _ **Sleep little angel, for one day you'll enter my hell.**_

"He's a little cutie, can I have him to play with?"

"No."

".."

"He's my toy to _break_."


	2. Insanity

**Blood Desire-**

 **Chapter 1: Insanity.** _ **Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters, possible future OC's will be named.**_

* * *

 _Shadows weaved through the walls of the unilluminated chamber, dancing almost gleefully to the suspenseful instrumental resounding from the walls, oozing with sinister crescendoing minor cords._

 _The thunderous belts of rain pelted down mercilessly on the glass as trees swayed vigorously in the breeze and perilous lightning strikes filled the sky, followed by a raucous roar of thunder that created sweet havoc in the underworld._

 _I rose to unbearable heat that wrapped itself around my body and made itself situated, causing beads of sweat to migrate down my temple and disappear in the damp material clinging to my torso. One glance at my surroundings had me questioning my whereabouts, and the dread that coursed through my veins began to strengthen as my eyes trailed towards my hands that were held above my head, bolted down securely._

 _I knew from then on that it was a setup, that someone captured me from within my apartment and decided to keep me hostage in a run-down enclosure. The same events that would happen in a horror movie where the protagonist gets captured by a nemesis that wishes to inflict harm on the innocent. I wanted to escape as my trembles only intensified, yet I knew that my attempts to loosen the binds securing my wrists in place would be futile._

 _The music around me elevated in volume, full of shrieking violins and the faint imitation of screams from tortured souls intermingling with harsh, discordant and unexpected sounds. I knew the climax was near and I deeply feared what would await me at the end._

 _"What do you want with me?" I trembled, each and every word forced but spoken as nothing more than a breathy whisper. The shrill of music and the darkness that surrounded me did nothing to calm my nerves in unknown territory. If only there were a little illumination so I could analyze my surroundings a little more. However, as if answering my mental plea, the taunting sounds came to a halt as a luminous ball of energy advanced through the wall only to settle at the foot of the bed I was situated. I stared, eyes wide, frozen, unable to process what I was witnessing in front of me. I wiped my eyes with my hands, checking to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me and yet the ball of light continued to linger, as though carefully watching me and analyzing me. I lowered my gaze._

 _A laugh, full of warmth and amusement filled the air, and it was as though a weight was lifted from my body._

 _"My, my. You do not need to fear me, child. I wish you no harm."_

 _I wanted to speak, I wanted to receive answers to all the questions swarming my mind, but as my mouth opened, I choked on air._

 _"This is just a dream," The voice echoed, authoritative yet calm "What you are witnessing right now is just a fragment of your imagination, and I'm just a mere Adonis who's testing your inner strength."_

 _"Inner strength?"_

 _In an instant, the ball of light transformed into a beautiful butterfly and moved over to the bonds that were once attached to my wrists. I stared in shock, glancing back and forth between the metal entrapment and my markless wrists._

 _I massaged the area where the bonds were and reverted my gaze back towards the glowing energy with a questioning look, disbelieving of both the abrupt transformation and the freedom of my wrists._

 _"Your inner strength is so strong. A true-born God to walk the earth and serve humanity."_

 _"Eh." I pointed towards myself, staring blankly. "A true-born God, me?"_

 _The butterfly lowered towards me, and I instinctively cupped my hands for it to settle atop my palms, examining the exquisite creature more thoroughly. The warmth that radiated from the Adonis eased my mind and discarded all my negative thoughts. Although previously locked in a deserted room, secured to the bed and haunted by the sinister music, something about this majestic creature seemed to dismiss my earlier anxiety and replace it with wonderment._

 _"Yes, you. You possess a light aura, an aura capable of vanquishing the darkness that lingers in ones heart."_

 _"This sounds like a fantasy-type romance anime..." I gnawed the bottom of my lip. "But why were my arms secured down to the bed if you mean no harm?"_

 _The spirit laughed and the light surrounding it intensified. "Just for safety reasons. But I should depart now, Sayonara special one."_

 _With that, the butterfly vanished, and the area around me grew dark, my eyes growing heavy and my vision fading until everything went blank. There was no time to ponder the unanswered questions that plagued my mind._

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

My rude awakening started when I was interrupted by an incessant banging coming from my door. I sluggishly twisted and turned around in my bed until I was met with a hardened surface that would be sure to leave a bruise later. A brief look at my door had my eyes squinting from both drowsiness and the loud thumping that partially grew more desperate as time ticked on.

Yawning, I raised myself from the floor and approached my apartment door ever so cautiously, my posture stiff and bracing myself for what could be a possible intruder. I placed my palms flat against the door, raising myself on my tiptoes to peek into the peephole that revealed the owner of my rude awakening. Only when I caught sight of a familiar face did I allow my body to relax, my hands finding the chains and bolts that prevented my door from opening.

Frustrated, I yanked the door open, my arms crossed firmly over my chest as my eyes narrowed at the now slumped over figure that fell at my feet. "Joey? Are you serious?"

"Yug!" He scrambled from the floor and attacked me with a hug that I was too pissed to appreciate or even accept. I stood my ground, feet impatiently tapping as he nuzzled my hair with his cheek. "I'm glad you are ok bud! Wait, you are ok right?"

As he released me, I turned my head to the side and snorted. I wasn't a morning person. "Do I look ok? You nearly broke into my apartment and woke me up!"

I watched as his gaze flickered to the area behind me, and out of curiosity, I followed his line of sight but met nothing that was out of the ordinary. Something seemed to spark an emotion inside of me, an emotion that replaced my previous annoyance at being woken so early. I grew worried. Although my best friend is known for his stubborn and extremely disruptive nature, he would never approach me in such a manner without the matter to be serious.

"Nobody is keepin' ya hostage, right? You haven't seen anythin' of dat crazy stalker guy?"

...But this matter seemed unbelievable and just plain _stupid_.

"Nice joke, Joey. Maybe you could have told me that at a later time?" I watched on as he raised an eyebrow, his hand reaching behind to scratch the back of his head.

"Da fuck Yug? You had me up all worried last night. You put da phone down after announcing you had sum crazy stalker after ya, and now you are actin' like dat never happened?"

"You seem serious..."

"'Cause I am!" He raised his hands up in the air, his exasperation evident. "Why would I lie, Yug? This happened last night, I swear."

I knew from his reaction that he was speaking the truth. However, my memory failed me. I didn't remember anything of a conversation between Joey and myself, and I sure as hell didn't remember having a stalker 'guy' pursuing me. In fact, such a thought seemed laughable, and if the circumstance were any different, nothing would have stopped me from expressing my amusement.

"What can I say, Joey? Maybe I was sleep walking or something? All I really remember from last night was returning home and putting on a selection of DVD's, "I shrugged my shoulders and glanced around, something about his words hit me hard, yet I didn't show it "I do have a habit of doing things in my sleep, it would seem plausible."

"Oh... iight Yug, I just got worried yano? You seemed on edge last night an' some weird shit was happenin', even Seto got worried, an' that's like a first for him."

I smiled warmly at my childhood friend of 18 years, moving forward to wrap my arms around him in an affectionate embrace. Through thick and thin I could rely on Joey to be at my side no matter what the issue, he was just that reliable and trustworthy.

He broke the hug with a gentle pat on my back, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "So ya gonna let me in or wat? I'm starvin' right now, and I could do with raidin' your fridge for a while." His sly wink had me rolling my eyes in fake annoyance, but almost simultaneously I stepped away to grant him access into my apartment, smiling as he instantly made a dash for the kitchen.

I knew that after he went home, leaving me in the comfort of my apartment alone, I would have to exit and make a b-line for the grocery store.

Because I sure as hell won't be eating otherwise.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

I said my thanks and goodbye to the cashier before exiting the grocery store with a minimum of four heavy bags, painfully swapping them over from one hand to the other for that short period of relief. It was painful times like this where I wish I had my license, that way I wouldn't need to endure such a torturous journey home with what appeared to be like weights on each hand.

All I could do was curse Joey in 6 different languages for eating practically all my food, leaving me with nothing in the least edible.

The thought of Joey had me frowning. He certainly did seem worried, and he's not likely to make something so serious up as a joke. His words were genuine, as though something did happen that night. Although I tried to reassure him that nothing happened, I failed to convince myself. Despite my words I know that something happened that night, I just don't remember.

I shook my head.

As I continued my journey home and my mental cursing, I felt the weight on my hands lighten, as though I became numb to the pain. However, one glance towards my hands told me that wasn't the case, and I nearly jumped back in shock at the dark figure beside me.

"It appeared to me that you needed my assistance kiddo, I'll gladly offer you my hands."

I halted instantly on the pavement, staring blankly at my bags that were secured in the stranger's hand. Many thoughts swarmed my mind, mainly negative, and I knew that all I could do was decline his offer, whether beneficial to me or not.

"Thank you... But I'm all right." I mustered up a smile of appreciation, although I didn't exactly feel it. "I must go now."

I bowed from the hip and reached out for my bags, gripping them tightly before rushing away, not even waiting for a response. Only when I reached the corner of the road did I allow myself to turn around, expecting the stranger to have disappeared, yet finding him to be glued to the same spot, looking in my direction.

It was like a face off. None of us reverting our gaze or even moving our bodies. As our eyes met something in my mind triggered, like a latch being undone for the contents to be released, contents that were NEVER supposed to get freedom. I gasped, gripping my head as a horrible pain engulfed it. I stumbled back, dropping my groceries as the memories haunted me at full force. Everything Jou said filtered my mind and clicked into place.

As realization dawned on me, my heart continued to thump loudly and painfully in my chest in hopes of escaping this harsh reality. I couldn't take anymore. Without looking back at the stranger and forgetting the bags with the contents sprawled out across the pavement, I bolted back towards safety, gripping my head crying insanity and silently praying I didn't run into that creep again.

Some memories are better staying sealed rather than being released.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

After the brief encounter outside the grocery store with my memories retrieved, days turned into weeks and everything appeared to have normalized with time. There was no monster lurking in the shadows and no peculiar noises present. Everything seemed to have died down with time like a button being switched off. I had begun to question the past months and even doubted my sanity, nothing seemed to add up nor would anyone actually believe me. In fact, the more I ponder it the more insane it actually seems. But deep down I know it was a visual occurrence, it had nothing to do with my head. The thought of what I saw may be insane, but I know that I'm not, no matter how many times I question myself.

And then it happened. What I thought ended fired up again. The faint whispers, the eyes that burned holes in the back of my head never leaving me, the blurred movement of a figure intruding my perception, it all came back. I couldn't evade my thoughts, and I knew I was close to losing my mind. I wanted it all to stop, I wanted to get back into a place of stability, to feel safe in my home. I couldn't help but feel like a helpless animal shoved into a cage and getting toyed with until left broken and bruised. I just want to scream.

I threw my utensils off the table and placed my head on my hands, taking deep and steady breaths in hope to avoid a breakdown. No matter how hard I tried to work, I just couldn't concentrate. My papers continued to pile up day by day, and the thickness of the pile wouldn't decrease as it required concentration, something I lacked lately.

I decided to give myself a break and lifted myself up and away from my desk, working my legs towards the bathroom where I proceeded to stare at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes stared back, empty yet tired. The day I slept with no worries is a day I don't remember, it appeared lost amongst the chaos of nights I endured for the past months.

As I continued to gaze at my reflection, I noticed small cracks forming on the glass growing fractured in slithers and jagged edges. I could hardly react in time before the whole mirror shattered, erupting in a crystal shower and cutting my right cheek. I stepped back, horrified and cupped my hand over my pierced cheek, cursing in my mind yet left completely speechless.

I hardly had time to gain my composure before laughter, deep and intimidating filled my ears.

I snapped my head around quickly, instantly regretting it as I did. My breathing grew heavy and I stumbled backwards, letting my blood filled hand slack to my side. Two inhuman faces stared back at me amused, dressed in nothing but black leather and wearing crimson rose shape pendants. I opened my mouth to scream, closing my eyes and hoping that it was a nightmare that I'd soon wake up from, but as I could only squeak, I opened my eyes and was met with more laughter.

I panicked.

I grabbed hold of my shampoo bottles and proceeded to use them as a weapon, throwing them at my intruders in hope of catching them off guard. They dodged each one, and as I searched desperately for more objects to use, finding none, I slumped to the ground and cried. Begging...

"Get out of my head... Please, please just leave me alone!"

I heard nothing, the laughter died down and the room went quiet. I raised my head from my hands in hopes of being alone, however, blood red eyes gazed back at me, mere centimeters from my face, grinning almost sadistically at me like I was nothing but his food he planned to toy with.

I didn't know how right I was.

Before anything could leave my lips, he held his palm against my mouth and winked. Only seconds passed by before everything turned hazy. My breathing began to even out as my surroundings began to blur. Without control, I felt my head slump to the side as my body was lifted into a set of arms, cold and firm. I could barely make out a whispered 'I've got you' before everything went black and all worries left me.

Normality was no longer an option.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

 **I'm back to writing again, I just need a little time to adjust to everything as things have been so hectic recently.**

 **I will try and update soon, and may work on my other stories too. (re-writing)**

 **A big thanks to everyone who decides to wait and read this...**

 **Until the next chapter, guys :)**


End file.
